Personal care absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, and adult incontinence garments typically include a liquid pervious top layer (often referred to as a bodyside liner or topsheet), a liquid impermeable bottom layer (often referred to as an outer cover), and an absorbent core between them. Conventional bodyside liner materials are liquid pervious layers constructed of a nonwoven fabric such as a spunbonded layer of polypropylene spunbonded fibers. Bodyside liners are designed to provide a liquid pervious barrier between a wearer of a personal care absorbent article that includes the liner and any absorbent structures beneath the liner. The absorbent article may also include a surge layer subjacent to and in liquid communicating contact with the bodyside liner.
With this in mind, it is known to provide bodyside liners which are liquid pervious and that do not retain liquids. Such liners merely act as a pass through or separation layer. The structure of such bodyside liners is optimized primarily based on providing liquid intake and dryness, mostly with respect to urine.
In addition to urine, absorbent articles are also subjected to insults of runny, mushy, and/or pasty fecal matter. Although efforts have been made to absorb, contain, or otherwise entrap runny fecal matter, conventional bodyside liners do not provide sufficient intake of runny fecal matter and do not sufficiently limit the spread of runny fecal matter. Consequently, runny fecal matter has a greater tendency to spread and leak, than does urine, from some conventional absorbent articles. Additionally, the fecal matter has a tendency to stick to the skin of the wearer, requiring a caretaker to thoroughly wipe the skin area clean, even after removal of the absorbent article.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a composite liner that provides improved intake of fecal material. Further, there exists a need to minimize the amount of fecal material remaining on the skin of the wearer once a disposable absorbent article is removed.